COMIENZOS
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Antes del ataque de Pain en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, Kakashi acompaña en un pequeño paseo nocturno a su joven alumna, Sakura, ella parece distraida, pero claramente el ninja no tiene idea de lo que pasa por su mente, para cuando se da cuenta ya no tiene salida, y no parece querer encontrar una.
1. COMIENZOS

**PRIMERA Y UNICA PARTE:**

Sakura estaba recorriendo la Aldea, apenas había llegado de la misión, la cual era de nuevo intentar traer de vuelta a Sasuke y como siempre, no lo habían conseguido. Con el paso del tiempo era inevitable que a ella le dejara de importar su lejano compañero, no es que no lo quisiera de vuelta, simplemente no le era tan indispensable su presencia. Además, y no era motivo menor, por su mente rondaba otro ninja, tan imposible o más como el propio Sasuke.

Había apoyado en la misión porque eso se esperaba de ella, pero hacia tiempo que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Tsunade le había llamada, así que debía apresurarse, no debía hacerla esperar.

Llegó y enseguida notó que algo iba mal, Shizune, Kakashi sensei y dos ranas estaban ahí, era de lo mas extraño y eso involucraba malas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?- su corazón latía rápidamente, apenas y podía controlar el timbre de su voz.

-Jiraya murió en combate- la ninja sintió que perdía el equilibrio, había compartido misiones con el legendario Sannin y aunque era raro el respeto que le tenia era sincero. El tono de su maestra había sido firme, pero la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que guardaba todo aquello que demostraba debilidad, había sufrido tantas perdidas, todos conocían su trágica historia, y ahora, de nuevo, uno de sus mas leales compañeros y amigos moría.

-¿Naruto lo sabe?- apenas y soportaba pensar en su rubio amigo, estaría devastado. El era fuerte, pero sin duda el cariño que le tenía a su maestro era profundo. Era parte de la familia de Naruto. No sabía por quien sentir más compasión.

-No- Tsunade evitaba dar mas detalles, estaba claro que no quería volver a repetir los sucesos de la desgracia de no ser necesario. Sakura observó a su sensei, claramente también estaba afectado por la notica, pero le ofreció una mirada conciliadora, ambos pensaban en Naruto.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Naruto apareció y cuando notó los semblantes preocupados su actitud cambió, esperaba noticias, malas noticias.

Así que cuando fue informado de los últimos sucesos su actitud fue la esperada y más, el dolor que reflejaba era angustiante para todos, sus palabras habían sido incluso hasta crueles con la Godaime, ella lo había intentado calmar pero la misma Tsunade le había permitido desahogarse. Su compañero había salido más que molesto de esa habitación, quería seguirlo, decirle que todo estaría bien pero no creía que sus palabras fueran suficientes.

Cuando le fue permitido salir de esa habitación camino durante varias horas hasta que terminó en el bosque, no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo y deseaba poder encontrar alguna forma de consuelo.

-Estas preocupada por Naruto- esa voz la sorprendió y no pudo evitar saltar ligeramente, no era común que estuviera tan desprevenida.

-La vida debería ser mas justa con él, ¿no lo cree sensei?- Kakashi se acercó a ella y caminó a su lado. –Ha sufrido tanto, tantas veces, durante tanto tiempo. Solo quiere tener compañía en su vida y parece que el destino esta decidido a apartarlo de eso, como si le negara algo que es un derecho-

-Realmente lo quieres mucho y él es muy afortunado por eso. No esta solo-

-Desearía poder ser lo que él necesita-

-Creo que lo eres Sakura- ambos sabían sobre el amor que Naruto tenía por ella.

-¿Cree que mi compañía sea suficiente para él?- Kakashi se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta, ¿realmente estaba decidida a estar con su compañero?

-Sí, pienso que sí. Pero Naruto no soportaría saber que solo estas con él por compasión, lo sabes. Prefiere pasar mas años intentando conquistarte que tenerte de ese modo, conoce tus sentimientos por Sasuke-

-No creo que mis sentimientos por Sasuke sean un problema, pero en resumen, no puedo ayudarlo- esa era una respuesta confusa, quería investigar mas pero no eran tan íntimos. Habían estado caminando por un rato hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

-Sakura, es mejor que regresemos, comienza a oscurecer y la noche es fría- no era frecuente que compartieran momentos así, es mas últimamente su alumna parecía evitarlo.

-Sí- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguirlo, el observó que se abrazaba a si misma, tenía frío. Se quitó su chaleco y se lo ofreció. –No es necesario sensei-

-Realmente no tengo frío, en cambio tu pareces necesitarlo- la chica cedió y él colocó su chaleco sobre sus hombros –Deberías olvidarte de tu falda en noches como esta- notó como las mejillas de ella cambiaron de color –Por el frío, no es adecuada para dar paseos nocturnos- ahora él estaba nervioso. Su mente había divagado.

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, Sakura estaba impregnada del olor de su sensei y eso era una tortura, era como si él mismo la tuviera entre sus brazos. Su aroma era fresco, como la menta, pero mezclado con algo más, algo que no podía distinguir pero que la tentaba a olfatear descaradamente la prenda que la cubría. Se estremeció ante las imágenes que cruzaban por su mente.

-Aquí tiene sensei- se quitó el chaleco, aunque todavía estaban lejos de la Aldea, y se lo entregó –Ya no tengo frío- no podía seguir soportando su aroma tan cerca, despertaba sus sentidos.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura?, aun tienes frío- aseguró negándose a tomar la prenda, notaba que la chica aún se estremecía con el aire. Así que tomó de nuevo su chaleco y lo colocó sobre ella, que se tensó ante su contacto, cuando accidentalmente sus dedos tocaron sus hombros desnudos. Si ella no fuera su alumna hubiera adivinado el origen de ese comportamiento. Se quedó unos instantes en la misma posición. Estaba confundido, pero tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que algo más pasara, su agudo instinto le advertía sobre el peligro.

Debía estar equivocado, pero los labios de ella pronto le confirmaron sus pensamientos. Se había girado rápido y besado atropelladamente, incluso torpe, pero sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, separados por la máscara. Él se quedó quieto y no se atrevió a devolver ese cálido beso, ella era su alumna. Pensaba que debido a su negativa ella se detendría pero sus suaves manos llegaron hasta su rostro y lo acariciaron delicadamente, era difícil resistirse a tan suaves caricias, pero aun así lo hizo. Había cerrado los ojos instintivamente, pero decidió abrirlos para encontrarse con el pequeño rostro de su alumna, ella sí tenía los ojos cerrados, con una suave expresión en su rostro. Se veía hermosa.

Comenzó a sentir como ella se alejaba, no era para menos, él no había correspondido su beso. Parecía que todo iba a terminar, pero cuando dejó de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, algo no le gustó. La tomó de la cintura y volvió a unir sus labios, tardó unos segundos en besarla pero lo hizo. Ella le correspondió tímidamente, y eso era lo que le fascinaba, la inexperiencia de ella, su calidez, el romanticismo de aferrarse a su rostro, estaba de puntillas y eso era adorable. Sakura lo atrajo intentando tomar el control, pero él tuvo que reprimir una risa, realmente ella no era de ese tipo, era suave y no podía sentir más que ternura cuando intentaba ser más pasional. Era momento de terminar ese inocente beso, que sólo había servido para mostrarle cuan joven e inocente era, no lo tentaba en absoluto. La tomó de la cintura y la apartó suavemente, aun quería disfrutar de ese prohibido beso, pero un sonido recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo estremeció. Sakura había gemido suavemente, claro que había escuchado sonidos así y más fuertes, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Ese gemido había sido dulce, armónico, como si fuese una melodía, no como el resto, fuertes, exagerados, agudos o chillantes, el sonido de Sakura era una expresión pura de su cuerpo disfrutando del contacto. No había escuchado un sonido así, tan natural, suave y erótico, claro que seguía siendo tierna pero había una pasión oculta que le sorprendió. En ese momento supo que estaba en problemas, quería escuchar ese sonido de nuevo.

La envolvió de nuevo entre su brazos, la acercó tanto como le era posible y escuchó de nuevo ese suave gemido, se acercó hasta su rostro, lo acarició, su piel era suave y fresca, se acercó a sus labios y una sonrisa maliciosa se presentó en su rostro, bajó su mascara, era un ocasión especial. La besó sin restricciones, saboreó con la punta de la lengua sus labios, exploró cada rincón de su boca, y en ese instante se descubrió fascinado de ella, quien apenas sabía como responder a ese beso, intentaba seguirle el ritmo, mostrarse mas experimentada pero su ritmo era perfecto, la timidez de su lengua al tocar la suya, el deseo que le transmitía, pero a pesar de todo, su beso era suave, lento, disfrutaba cada segundo, memorizaba cada sensación, se deleitaba con él. Jamás hubiera pensado que un beso lento fuera tan placentero, solía besar a sus acompañantes con decisión, fuerza y rápido, así que por primera vez se preguntó si es que realmente sabía lo que hacía porque Sakura lo había desarmado, le enseñaba un compás que él no conocía y lo guiaba con faro a un barco extraviado a media noche.

Bajó hasta su cuello, aunque estaba disfrutando de sus labios, deseaba explorar de su piel, y así lo hizo, su cuello le ofreció una fragancia exquisita, sintió el pulso de la ninja sobre sus desnudos labios y eso fue suficiente, comenzó a saborearla. Su fino cuello era perfecto, sus labios disfrutaban del contacto y esos pequeños gemidos de la ninja inundaron el silencioso bosque.

Sus manos recorrían el pequeño cuerpo de su alumna, aún seguía de puntillas, era momento de arreglar esa situación. Bajó hasta su trasero, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba ante sus manos, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de caricias, le tomó varios minutos obtener suspiros relajados de ella, que cuando logró acostumbrarse comenzó a disfrutar. Kakashi se tomó la libertad de tomarla y cargarla, la sostenía firmemente y se dirigió de nuevo a sus labios, obtuvo ese suave y cálido beso, lento y placentero.

-Sakura- susurró contra sus labios, le estaba constando mucho contralarse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente encendido. La ninja se detuvo y abrió lo ojos, su mirada era pasional, llena de deseo, suplicantes, ansiaba darle lo que ella, y él también, ansiaban. –No sabes lo que estas haciendo- no tenía ni idea de lo que comenzaba a provocar en él, no podría controlarse, y menos teniéndola entre sus brazos, sintiéndola tan cerca, viéndola tan necesitada y estando tan necesitado de ella. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

-Creo que tengo una idea- su voz, ese jodido timbre de voz tan seductor. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-Sakura, yo no soy el sustituto de Sasuke- en menos de lo que pensaba la ninja logró zafarse de él y su mirada cambió radicalmente, estaba dolida.

-¿Realmente piensas eso?, ¿Crees que estaba dispuesta a estar contigo solo para sustituir a Sasuke?-

-Antes tú estabas enamorada de él, era más que obvio para todos-

-Antes, antes… Por qué debo ser siempre como antes, ¿esta prohibido que enamore de alguien que no sea él?-esas palabras lo sorprendieron.

-¿De qué estas hablando Sakura?, tú no puedes estar interesada en mí- la incredulidad estaba presente en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no?- ella lo veía como si fuera el problema, cuando claramente era él.

-¡Mírame!, soy viejo para ti, no puedo aprovecharme de tu juventud y estoy jodido, soy un desastre- su voz era firme, ella tenía que entenderlo.

-¡No me importa!, me gusta el desastre que eres-

-Pero qué dices- tenía que darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era, merecía algo más, lo mejor.

-Estoy diciendo que no quiero nada más, que no puedo dejar de pensarte. Estoy diciendo que me conformo contigo, eres un ninja talentoso, eres inteligente, protector, valiente y yo estoy enamorada de eso- esa confesión había sido casi un susurro. Kakashi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía ser cierto, él no podía despertar sentimientos tan dulces en alguien como ella. –No tienes que decir nada- ella se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Tenía que dejarla partir, apartarse de cualquier idea y esperanza de estar a su lado, después de todo no había cosa más imposible que un futuro juntos.

Pero… antes de que ella diera un paso más, tomó su mano y le impidió seguir su rumbo. Ella se negó a verlo a los ojos así que el ninja besó su mano.

-Seguramente te haré daño- le advirtió. Jamás había pensado en ella, sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos, pero ese beso, había algo en el que nunca había probado. Algo que era más fuerte que sus instintos de alejarse de ella, algo que le impedían dejarla partir. Absolutamente no estaba enamorado, pero Sakura era una puerta que jamás había visto abierta, era un abismo que le invitaba a saltar.

-Seguramente lo harás- afirmó dándose vuelta – O quizás sea yo la que termine contigo- esa era una advertencia que no esperaba, ahora la veía como un misterio, y a él le encantaban los misterios. La ninja de verdad parecía estar segura de poder con él y eso lo sorprendió. Otras mujeres habían intentado ya dominarlo, sacarlo de la oscuridad, pero Sakura lo aceptaba como era, con la oscuridad, la soledad y todo lo que implicaba verdaderamente él, ella se había sentado a su lado y eso era mucho mas valioso que intentar levantarlo.

-Quisiera que lo intentaras- la acercó, aun tenía la máscara abajo pero ella no parecía intimidada. La tomó de nuevo por la cintura y volvió a besarla, sus labios estaban ligeramente fríos pero él se encargaría de cambiar esa situación. La levantó y la llevó entre sus brazos mientras caminaban. Sakura se aferraba a él con ambas piernas, sus manos en su cuello. –Te llevaré a casa- le dijo entre suaves besos.

-A este ritmo llegaremos al amanecer- Kakashi se detenía frecuentemente para poder besarla con mayor libertad.

-Valdrá la pena entonces- le aseguró completamente entregado a sus labios. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero pagaría cualquier precio por sentirla cerca. No sabía que necesitaba de ella hasta que no pudo alejarse.

Sakura estaba enamorada de él, lo sabía, ella misma lo había confesado, pero en lugar de asustarle, sus palabras lo llenaron de valor, él quería ser merecedor de ese amor, ansiaba repetirle las mismas palabras a ella, porque había que tener mucho coraje para enamorarse de alguien como él y su joven alumna lo había hecho.

Sakura merecía que lo intentara, y lo haría, se convertiría en héroe por ella. Sin duda, una chica como ella, valía cada intento que hiciese, el corazón y la vida.

-Haré que te enamores de mí- le advirtió la ninja contra su oído, quería creer que el escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo era por el viento, pero estaba convencido de que habían sido esas palabras, esa dulce advertencia que Sakura llevaba entre sus labios.

-Adelante linda- se aferró con más fuerza y siguió su largo camino. La mujer entre sus brazos era y sostenía su futuro.


	2. DESPEDIDA

NOTA:

QUERIDO LECTOR:

ANTES QUE CUALQUIERO OTRA FRASE, HE DE AGRADECERTE POR LEERME, SI ME HAS LEIDO ANTES, GRCIAS POR HACERLO DE NUEVO.

HE DE COMUNICARTE MI DESCANSO, NO ES UN RETIRO, PERO ESTARE AUSENTE UN PAR DE SEMANAS Y HE AQUÍ UNA EXPLICACION SI DESEAS LEERLA:

HE ESCRITO CINCO HISTORIAS, UN TOTAL (LO DICE WORD) DE MAS DE 100 HOJAS, Y HA SIDO UN VERDADERO PLACER HACERLO Y SER LEIDO POR TI. ESCRIBO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA USTEDES, PUES YO PODRIA FACILMENTE QUEDARME CON LAS HISTORIAS DENTRO DE MI MENTE, PERO USTEDES HAN SIDO MI GRAN MOTIVACION; PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE MI IMAGANICION HA SUFRIDO BASTANTE, (HE DE DECLARARLO, MIS ULTIMAS HISTORIAS NO HAN SIDO DE MI AGRADO TOTALMENTE) HE TENIDO BUENAS IDEAS, PERO USTEDES MERECEN GRANDES IDEAS. NO DESEO ARRUINAR LAS ESPECTATIVAS QUE TIENEN SOBRE MIS HISTORIAS, REALMENTE TRABAJO PARA PERFECIONARLAS (LEO CADA CAPITULO NO MENOS DE 5 VECES CADA UNO) Y CADA _REVIEW_ , COMENTARIO, CUANDO ME AGRAGAN COMO SU ESCRITORA FAVORITA O MI HISTORIA ME LLENA DE DICHA.

DESEO ESCRIBIR A LA ALTURA DE SUS EXPECATIVAS Y NECESITO QUE MI IMAGINACION VUELE DE NUEVO.

HASTA ENTONCES:

YOYO

PS: DEJARE LA LISTA DE MIS CINCO HISTORIAS (INCLUYENDO ESTA):

*DEBO SER YO

*DESTINO

*OPORTUNIDADES

*UN POCO JUNTOS

*COMIENZOS

SI HA SIDO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME LEES, TE INVITO A QUE REVISES LAS PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS QUE HE ESCRITO PARA TI. EN CAMBIO SI ME HAS LEIDO CON ANTERIORIDAD, ESPERO QUE ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SEA TAN BUENA COMO PARA TENTARTE A LEERLA DE NUEVO.


End file.
